helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE
|Last = Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER 2016 Summer Tour |Next = Hello! Project 2017 WINTER 2017 Winter Tour }} Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ was Hello! Project's special annual countdown live concert, celebrating the new year. It took place on December 31, 2016 at Nakano Sun Plaza. Like past countdown concerts, it was split into two parts. The first part of the concert started at 16:00 and featured all the Hello! Project members, while the second part started at 23:00 and only featured Hello! Project members over the age of 18. The DVD and Blu-ray of the concert were released on April 12, 2017. Setlist Part 1= ;Opening Act #Hello! Massara no Jibun - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei ;16:00~ Setlist #Opening MC - Hello! Project, , Kumai Yurina #KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! - Juice=Juice #Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai - Juice=Juice #MC - Juice=Juice #Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ - Juice=Juice #Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ - Juice=Juice #Umaretate no Baby Love - Juice=Juice #Magic of Love (J=J 2015Ver.) - Juice=Juice #MC - Joujou Gundan, Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina, Juice=Juice #Uruwashi no Camellia - Tsubaki Factory #Kedakaku Sakihokore! - Tsubaki Factory #MC - Tsubaki Factory #Seishun Manmannaka! - Tsubaki Factory #Hitorijime - Tsubaki Factory #Bacchikoi Seishun! - Kobushi Factory #MC - Kobushi Factory #Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin - Kobushi Factory #Osu! Kobushi Tamashii - Kobushi Factory #Samba! Kobushi Janeiro - Kobushi Factory #MC - Joujou Gundan, Kumai Yurina, Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory #Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ - Country Girls #MC - Country Girls #Koi wa Magnet - Country Girls #Boogie Woogie LOVE - Country Girls #Dou Datte Ii no - Country Girls #MC - Country Girls #Namida no Request - Country Girls #MC - Joujou Gundan, Kumai Yurina, Country Girls ;18:10~ Setlist #MC - Joujou Gundan, Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina #Romantic Ukare Mode - Fujimoto Miki #MC - Fujimoto Miki, Joujou Gundan, Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina #Sexy Cat no Enzetsu - Morning Musume '16 #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi - Morning Musume '16 #Mukidashi de Mukiatte - Morning Musume '16 #Password is 0 - Morning Musume '16 #MC - Morning Musume '16 with 13th generation #The Vision - Morning Musume '16 #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai - Morning Musume '16 #Sou ja nai - Morning Musume '16 #Utakata Saturday Night! - Morning Musume '16 #MC - Morning Musume '16 #Ai no Gundan - Morning Musume '16 #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke - Morning Musume '16 #Dokka~n Capriccio - Morning Musume '16 #What is LOVE? - Morning Musume '16 #MC - Joujou Gundan, Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina, Morning Musume '16 with 13th generation #Mugen Climax - ℃-ute #Jinsei wa STEP! - ℃-ute #MC - ℃-ute #Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ - ℃-ute #Summer Wind - ℃-ute #Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? - ℃-ute #Ai wa Maru de Seidenki - ℃-ute #MC - ℃-ute #Iron Heart - ℃-ute #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - Hello! Project #MC - Hello! Project, Joujou Gundan, Kumai Yurina #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku - ANGERME #Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen - ANGERME #MC - ANGERME #Itoshima Distance - ANGERME #Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru - ANGERME #Wasurete Ageru - ANGERME #Umaku Ienai - ANGERME #MC - ANGERME #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama - ANGERME #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabancho - ANGERME #Suki-chan - ANGERME #MC - ANGERME #Taiki Bansei - ANGERME #MC - Hello! Project, Joujou Gundan, Kumai Yurina #Oshogatsu - Hello! Project |-|Part 2= ;Opening Act #MC - #Landmark Tower de Himitsu no Date - ;23:00~ Setlist #Opening MC - Joujou Gundan, Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Fukumura Mizuki, Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari, Yamaki Risa, Ogata Risa, Yamagishi Riko #Marui Taiyou -winter ver.- - Nakanishi Kana, Miyazaki Yuka, Ogata Risa, Yamagishi Riko #Koi ni Booing Buu! - Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki #MC - Joujou Gundan, Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina, Ogata Risa, Yamagishi Riko, # - Lovelys #Moshimo... - Nakajima Saki, Fukumura Mizuki, Wada Ayaka, Tsugunaga Momoko #Momoiro Sparkling - ℃-ute, Tsugunaga Momoko #MC - Joujou Gundan, ℃-ute, Tsugunaga Momoko #Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan - Ishikawa Rika, Tsugunaga Momoko, Yamaki Risa #Koi wo Shichaimashita! - Ishikawa Rika, Kumai Yurina, Okai Chisato #MC - Ishikawa Rika, Joujou Gundan, Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina, Yamaki Risa #Shabondama - Ishikawa Rika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #The☆Peace! - Ishikawa Rika, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #New Year's Countdown ;00:00~ Setlist #Kacchoii Uta - Hello! Project #MC - Joujou Gundan, Kumai Yurina, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! - Buono! #MC - Buono! #So La Si Do ~Nee Nee~ - Buono! #Bravo☆Bravo - Buono! #MY BOY - Buono! #MC - Buono! #-Winter Story- - Buono! #Ren'ai♥Rider - Buono! #MC - Joujou Gundan, Kumai Yurina, Buono! #Jouro - Juice=Juice #Are Kore Shitai! - Juice=Juice #MC - Juice=Juice #Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou - Juice=Juice #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo - Juice=Juice #Wonderful World - Juice=Juice #MC - Joujou Gundan, Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina, Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki, Juice=Juice #Otoko to Onna to Forever - ℃-ute #Urayanjau - ℃-ute #MC - ℃-ute #Yokaze no Message - ℃-ute #Crazy Kanzen na Otona - ℃-ute #Adam to Eve no Dilemma - ℃-ute #Digitalic→0 (LOVE) - ℃-ute #MC - ℃-ute #Kiss me Aishiteru - ℃-ute #Jounetsu Ecstasy - ℃-ute #Dance de Bakoon! - ℃-ute #Ending - Hello! Project, Joujou Gundan, Kumai Yurina Featured Members Those with a ＊ will not participate in the 23:00 show. *MCs ** *** *** **Tsugunaga Momoko **Kumai Yurina *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Morning Musume '16 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka＊ **11th Gen: Oda Sakura＊ **12th Gen: Ogata Haruna＊, Nonaka Miki＊, Makino Maria＊, Haga Akane＊ *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako＊ **4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe＊ **5th Gen: Kasahara Momona＊ *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Country Girls **Tsugunaga Momoko **Yamaki Risa **Morito Chisaki＊ **Ozeki Mai＊ **Yanagawa Nanami＊ **Funaki Musubu＊ *Kobushi Factory **Fujii Rio＊ **Hirose Ayaka＊ **Nomura Minami＊ **Ogawa Rena＊ **Hamaura Ayano＊ **Taguchi Natsumi＊ **Wada Sakurako＊ **Inoue Rei＊ *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora＊ **Tanimoto Ami＊ **Kishimoto Yumeno＊ **Asakura Kiki＊ **Ono Mizuho＊ **Onoda Saori＊ **Akiyama Mao＊ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina＊ **22nd Gen: Horie Kizuki＊ **23rd Gen: Takase Kurumi＊ **24th Gen: Maeda Kokoro＊, Kanatsu Mizuki＊ **25th Gen: Ono Kotomi＊, Kiyono Momohime＊ **26th Gen: Kawamura Ayano＊, Nishida Shiori＊ ;Part 2 Only *Buono! **Tsugunaga Momoko **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Suzuki Airi * ** ** ;Guests *Ishikawa Rika *Fujimoto Miki＊ *Morning Musume '16 **13th Gen: Kaga Kaede＊, Yokoyama Reina＊ Absentees The following member(s) were scheduled to participate in the concert, but could not due to an injury or illness: *Morning Musume '16 member Sato Masaki was unable to participate due to a lower back injury."モーニング娘。'16 佐藤優樹についてのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-12-28. *ANGERME member Aikawa Maho was unable to participate due to poor health.https://twitter.com/angerme_upfront/status/815005143821262848 Concert Schedule *'Total:' 2 Shows Time Schedule Trivia *This is the first Hello! Project concert to feature Tsubaki Factory members Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, and Akiyama Mao. *Kobushi Factory is the only group with no members participating in the 23:00 show. *℃-ute and Juice=Juice are the only groups that have all members participating in the 23:00 show. *During the first part, it was announced that Wada Ayaka would succeed Yajima Maimi as the 6th leader of Hello! Project with Fukumura Mizuki as the sub-leader from 2017."ハロプロ新リーダーにアンジュルム和田彩花が就任 サブリーダーはモー娘。譜久村聖" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2016-12-31."【ライブレポート】ハロー！プロジェクト、新リーダーに和田彩花＆サブリーダーに譜久村聖が任命" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2016-12-31."リーダー" (in Japanese). Wada Ayaka Official Blog. 2017-01-01. Gallery COUNTDOWNPARTY2016-livepic1.jpg COUNTDOWNPARTY2016-livepic2.jpg|New Hello! Project leader and sub-leader announcement COUNTDOWNPARTY2016-livepic3.jpg|Morning Musume '16 COUNTDOWNPARTY2016-livepic4.jpg|ANGERME COUNTDOWNPARTY2016-livepic5.jpg|Juice=Juice COUNTDOWNPARTY2016-livepic6.jpg|Tsubaki Factory COUNTDOWNPARTY2016-livepic7.jpg|Kobushi Factory COUNTDOWNPARTY2016-livepic8.jpg|Fujimoto Miki COUNTDOWNPARTY2016-livepic9.jpg|Country Girls COUNTDOWNPARTY2016-livepic10.jpg|℃-ute References External Links *Special Site *Concert Schedule: Hello! Project (Archived), UP-FC *Goods *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS de:Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ es:Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:Joint Concerts Category:2016 Concerts Category:2017 Concerts Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Country Girls Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:Kumai Yurina Category:Buono! Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:2017 DVDs Category:2017 Blu-rays Category:COUNTDOWN PARTY ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~